Titanes
by mutemuia
Summary: Hak todavía no tiene ni idea de cómo se dejó convencer para esto… [AU] [La imagen no me pertenece].


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la fantástica Kusanagi sensei. Pero esta historia sí que es mía.

**Descargo de responsabilidad especial:** todo lo demás (maravilloso fanart incluido) pertenece a sus legítimos propietarios. Yo tan solo lo uso como pretexto para estas letras y como decorado de fondo 3:)

* * *

**TITANES**

Hak todavía no tiene ni idea de cómo se dejó convencer para esto…

Bueno, no. Eso no es del todo cierto…

_—Vamos, Hak, di que sí… —le dijo ella, con las manos suplicantes sobre el pecho y los ojitos llenos de estrellas—. ¡Será divertido!_

Y él dijo que sí, claro. Porque es un tonto (ejem, enamorado) incapaz de negarle nada a Yona…

Así que aquí estaba él, a las puertas de la _Comic-Con Intertribal de Kūto_, haciendo cola con los demás para entrar.

—Ya no estamos divididos en tribus, por todos los dioses —protestó él, mirando la gran pancarta que anunciaba el evento—. ¿Por qué le siguen diciendo así?

—Yo creo que le da un toque exótico —replicó Yona.

—¿¡Exótico!? —repitió él, rodando los ojos. Ella tan solo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y frunció levemente los labios, pero al final decidió que Hak no le iba a amargar la tarde con su mal humor. Así que se mordió la lengua para no responderle y usó su arma secreta: le ofreció su sonrisa más angelical y radiante. Hak, por supuesto, abrió mucho los ojos ante la súbita transformación y tragó saliva, tragándose los refunfuños y rezongos, sintiendo la garganta repentinamente seca.

En mala hora se le ocurrió al pervertido de Jae-Ha que se vistieran como los de _Shingeki no Kyojin_… Yona se entusiasmó con la idea, porque ella siempre se entusiasma con cualquier cosa que los involucre a todos como grupo. Así que ahora llevaban las cazadoras con el símbolo alado del Cuerpo de Exploradores (cortesía de las hábiles manos bordadoras de Yoon, claro está). Las espadas (vaaale, katanas), las katanas las había fabricado Shin-Ah con listones de madera forradas de papel de aluminio y luego pintadas, con una precisión que daba miedo. Parecían auténticas… ¿Pero entonces cuál era el punto de tanta verosimilitud, si no había titanes que derrotar?

Pero claro, con los disfraces suele pasar lo que pasa siempre…

Sobre el papel (o en sus cabezas) lucían mejor que en la realidad.

Bueno, en la opinión de Hak al menos… Los pantalones le quedaban _demasiado_ ajustados, con correas por todas partes (era incomodísimo, apenas podía caminar sin pellizcarse alguna parte innombrable de sí mismo y además ponían _en gravísimo riesgo_ la futura existencia de sus hijos), y los cables de las espad–, estooo, los cables de las katanas se enredaban con los de la serpiente albina a cada paso que daban. Eso por no hablar de que las fundas de las kataaanas se le iban chocando con todo el mundo todo el rato…

Porque sí, había mucha gente, muchísima. Pero tenía que reconocerlo: la Comic-Con era todo un espectáculo en sí mismo.

A su derecha pasó con prisa un grupo de chicas vestidas con un mono de un rosa tan escandaloso que hacía daño a la vista. Por todas partes veía Narutos, Kakashis, Tatsuyas, Yagamis… En un stand de fotografías de recuerdo había una Misa-chan furibunda con su Usui de intensos ojos verdes, una Nanami y su Tomoe (al que envidió su cómodo, amplio y bien ventilado yukata), y —dioses, no podía creerlo— unos inconfundibles Hotaru y Gin, tomados de la mano (¡de la mano! Y sí, Yona le había obligado a ver la película. No estaba orgulloso de eso, porque ejem, se supone que los hombres no lloran). Donde quiera que mirara, había Hinatas, Izukus, Katsukis, Kuros, Midoriyas, una Alicia de faldas diminutas y su Sombrerero Loco de ojos extraviados (obviamente todos sabían a dónde se le extraviaban los ojos…); por allá andaba el Escuadrón Suicida al completo (¡Harley Quinn regalaba paletas de colores!), varios Vengadores hipermusculados (la gomaespuma hace milagros), algún Batman de capa caída, pokemones varios, unos inocentes(?) Tanjiro y Nezuko, ella con su mordaza de bambú… Un clásico Indiana Jones (ese es un estilo que nunca pasa de moda), un grupo de Doctores Who (para ser precisos, cuarto, quinto, séptimo, décimo y décimotercera. Whoviano a mucha honra, muchas gracias) y un Totoro gigante apeluchado al que Yona no pudo evitar abrazar y al que Kija y Hak miraron suspicaces (a saber quién había dentro…).

Había también unos cuantos 'sirenos' algo exhibicionistas que si Hak no recordaba mal eran de un webtoon que Yona leía de vez en cuando, cazafantasmas de las ¡cuatro! películas, unos fantásticos Kylo Ren y Rey, con sus sables de luz, rodeados de héroes y villanos de la tercera trilogía (la multitud se abría ante ellos como las aguas del mar Rojo, como si una _fuerza_ misteriosa les cediera el paso). También vio Kiritos y Asunas, un par de terroríficos fantasmas japoneses, de lacias melenas negras y posturas imposibles… Deadpools, Ladybugs, Chat Noirs… (de veras, solo unos pocos pueden lucir trajes de spándex sin hacer el ridículo, pero ¡hey!, lo llevan con orgullo, así que bravo por ellos). Y más caballeros del zodiaco de los que pudo contar y algún Inuyasha. ¿O era Sesshoumaru? En fin, un yōkai de esos…

Sí, un festival de los sentidos, un triunfo de la imaginación, lleno de luz y color. Todo eso era genial, es muy cierto, y más de una vez se encontró tratando de recordar el nombre de algún que otro anime, pero él solo tenía ojos para Yona. Y en más de un sentido…

Porque a ella sí que le quedaban bien los malditos pantalones.

Demasiado bien, de hecho.

Desafortunadamente, él no es el único que advierte las sinuosas curvas de Yona.

De repente, la luz parece menguar, y el aire se oscurece y se enfría. Yona se lleva los brazos a la cazadora y tira de ella, ciñéndola contra su pecho y tratando de mantener el calor consigo. Hak, por su parte, no deja de notar los ojos ávidos sobre Yona, como si quisieran devorarla, y tremendamente hambrientos, de más de uno. Ya no queda nada de ese ambiente festivo, de luz y color, y hasta el aire parece enrarecerse y tornarse espeso.

Así que a Hak ahora le aprietan algo más que los pantalones. Hak aprieta los dientes y los puños y abre bien los ojos, dispuesto a proteger a Yona de la más mínima amenaza. Y si ha de hacer caso de la repentina seriedad de sus compañeros, ellos también se han dado cuenta. Hasta el trote alegre de Zeno se ha detenido. Sin una palabra, los seis rodean a Yona, dejándola justo en el centro, mientras continúan caminando, con la esperanza de dejar a atrás a esos tipos de mal agüero.

Pero un tipo enorme, tan grande como un armario ropero, se abre paso desde atrás, empujando a la gente sin miramientos, como si fueran solo molestos mosquitos, mientras camina hacia ellos. Una sonrisa torcida e idiota, llena de dientes, le corta el rostro, y sus ojos parecen nublados, turbios, por algún tipo de estupor inducido. O quizás tan solo por pura estupidez.

Viene riendo, y es la suya una risa horrorosa, cavernosa, que huele a podredumbre y falta de higiene. Viene riendo, a bamboleantes pasos de gigante, con el brazo extendido al frente. Viene riendo, mirando a Yona.

Y antes de darse cuenta, Hak ya está volando, o saltando —o como quieras decirlo. No preguntes cómo. El caso es que Hak lo hace—, con las katanas desenvainadas y una expresión de determinación en el rostro.

Hak vuela, vuela alto, y pareciera que el tiempo se ralentizara durante su vuelo, casi suspendido en el aire, pero lo más probable es que tan solo fuera un instante. Y mientras vuela, alza las katanas por encima de su cabeza y…

_¡Booonk!_

…y golpean sobre la cabeza del tipo enorme, que abre la boca en una sorprendida O y parpadea brevemente antes de caer de culo al suelo con un sonoro _puuuf_.

Hak cae a su lado (¿Todavía es que volaba? Nah, seguramente todo sucedió al mismo tiempo), con una elegancia felina que suscita asombro, y endereza entonces la espalda, irguiéndose amenazador, fiero, sobre el gigante caído, las katanas aún en las manos.

—¡R-Raijū! —exclama con voz gutural el derrotado titán desde el suelo, los ojos llenos de pánico y las manos en la cabeza donde ya le palpitaban pulsantes dos generosos chichones—. ¡E-Eres Raijū!

Y ahora sí. Los susurros empiezan a recorrer las filas, como un rugido creciente desde la distancia, como los olas contra la roca, _Raijū..., la bestia del trueno…, Raijū…, Raijū…_

—Sí, sí —le dice Hak al titán, un poquito ufano y bastante orgulloso de sí mismo—, puedes llamarme eso…

Así que al final era cierto, piensa Hak, quizás sí que había titanes que derrotar…

Y a los murmullos susurrados les sigue un tímido aplauso, que se crece en el eco de sí mismo y acaba coreado en entusiasmados aplausos de la gente de alrededor. Y se les suman nuevos, los de aquellos que solo alcanzaron a presenciar el vuelo final y que pensaban (pobrecillos) que tal espectáculo no era más que una performance de la Comic-Con.

Y Hak (solo porque Yona lo estaba mirando) se dio el gusto de posar para las fotos: sacó pecho y alzó las katanas (de madera, no lo olvidemos), dejándose bañar por los flashes de los móviles, como un guerrero de leyenda capturado para toda la eternidad.

Y con los acordes del opening de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ de fondo (el de la temporada uno, por favor… La gente es muy rápida para estas cosas…), Hak se volvió hacia Yona. Y bueno, digamos que la mirada de admiración en sus ojos, como si lo viera por primera vez, le dio a Hak esperanzas de ser él, y solo él, el único que se comería a Yona algún día.

Solo si ella quería lo mismo, por supuesto.

Enterita…

Y pensaba saborearla muy despacito…

—¿Vienes, Hak? —preguntó ella suavemente. Él la escuchó, claro está.

—Siempre, princesa —respondió él, y mientras guardaba las katanas en sus fundas se perdió el adorable rubor de sus mejillas.

Los malditos pantalones le tiran una vez más, pellizcando en salvas sean las partes, y Hak disimula como puede un movimiento incómodo y vergonzoso. De verdad, nunca más, porque a este paso iba a quedarse sin hijos…

_Algún día, Yona…_


End file.
